


Крестный

by kak2z



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14050509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kak2z/pseuds/kak2z
Summary: По заявке: Боггарт Снейпа — плачущий младенец. Он панически боится детей, особенно тех, с которых нельзя снять баллы. Чета Поттеров приглашает его стать крестным Альбусу Северусу, и Снейпу приходится держать на руках живого человеческого ребенка. Снейп пытается держать лицо.Написано на ЗФБ-2018 для команды WTF Gryffindor 2018





	Крестный

Идиот. Поттер. Только он мог придумать такой фарс. 

Мысли в голове роились — очень непривычное чувство, — переплетались, но все снова и снова указывало на одну лишь причину помешательства. Поттер. 

Мало ему было геройствований, восстановления вселенской справедливости, этого абсурдного чествования героев войны и обеления некоторых бывших Пожирателей, так он еще придумал назвать своего второго ребенка в честь мертвого козла Альбуса и своего старого брюзгливого ненавистного профессора. Да еще и просил стать крестным по этому дурацкому маггловскому обычаю. Немыслимо. 

— Вы же придете, профессор? — спрашивал Поттер, глаза его смеялись, но лицо оставалось совершенно серьёзным. Было непонятно, издевался он или действительно желал этого. — Это очень много значит для меня. 

— Вы же понимаете, Поттер, что это глупо? От меня вы не получите ни гарантий защиты, ни каких-то поблажек для вашего отпрыска. Вы точно не хотите поискать более, кхм, подходящего человека? — голос Снейпа, казалось, был способен заморозить все живое вокруг, но явно не мог сломить уверенности Поттера. 

— Конечно. 

И ушел, не попрощавшись. Оставил на столике портключ и записку со временем и подписью: «Форма одежды — парадная. Надеюсь, вас это не затруднит, сэр». 

Идиот.

***

Никто не мог обвинить Северуса Снейпа в том, что он слишком любил детей. Скорее в обратном: он язвил, незаслуженно снимал баллы, ненавидел всех, кроме, быть может, своих слизеринцев, заставлял драить котлы и потрошить флоббер-червей. Да как вообще такой человек мог стать учителем? У Снейпа был тот же вопрос. Каждое утро он проклинал день, когда ввязался в эту авантюру, в этот круговорот событий без начала и конца. 

Но никто никогда не смог бы предположить, что Снейп не просто ненавидел детей. Он их боялся: до дрожи в коленях, до помутнения рассудка, до ослепляющей боли где-то внутри. Особенно тех, с кого не снимешь баллы за откровенную тупость и взрыв очередного котла. Его самым большим страхом были младенцы. Плачущие безостановочно и не дающие уснуть, они успокаивались, только если понять, что их беспокоило, а ему это казалось почти невозможным. Даже хрупкие и беззащитно спящие, они пугали его: кажется, разобьешь вдребезги при одном неловком движении. Вечно измазанные кашей, грязные, с липкими пальцами и текущими слюнями. И вместе со всем это безумная, безумная ответственность. Он не понимал, как можно справиться с таким грузом проблем и обязанностей. Его пробивала дрожь лишь от одной подобной мысли. Снейп помнил, как не мог «Ридикулусом» избавиться от боггарта, который завелся в пыльном шкафу его кабинета: он просто не знал, как представить плачущего ребенка забавным, а паника давила тисками, душила, не давала сосредоточиться. Он тогда признал свою полную несостоятельность, испепелил шкаф вместе с боггартом и залил панику огневиски. Но Снейп никогда не давал никому повода для подозрений. А теперь, похоже, пришло время встретиться со своми страхами. 

Снейп стоял в церкви и одергивал неудобный галстук. Церковка была маленькой и невзрачной — кажется, Поттер тоже устал от постоянных вспышек колдокамер и вездесущих журналистов и пытался спрятать хотя бы часть личной жизни в этой глуши. Что ж, похвально. Хоть что-то он понял. Гостей было немного, но мало кто из них был рад его видеть. Особенно Уизли — Снейп чувствовал на себе их неприязненные взгляды, которые могли прожечь его парадную мантию насквозь. Он игнорировал их — это было явно не худшее, что должно было случиться с ним за день. 

Снейп слушал священника вполуха. Стараясь не думать о том, что ему предстоит, он с непроницаемым лицом произносил клятвы и наблюдал за тем, что происходило перед ним. Маленький мальчишка, один в один Поттер, такой же лохматый, разве что без дурацких очков, цеплялся за ногу Джиневры Уизли — точнее, Поттер, конечно. Младенец у неё на руках вёл себя тихо всю церемонию, даже улыбался беззубо. Живот скрутило болью, но Снейп только скривился и сильнее сжал губы. Он не должен был опозориться перед этими людьми. Это было делом принципа. 

Момент, когда было необходимо взять крестника на руки, Снейп почти пропустил, потому что задумался, хватит ли четырех унций толченого корня асфоделя для нового экспериментального зелья, или стоит попробовать добавить четыре с четвертью. Мысли о приятном помогали держать лицо и контролировать ситуацию. Ну или почти контролировать. 

Он на негнущихся ногах прошел вперед, встал рядом с Поттерами и зажег белую свечу. Нужно было что-то сказать, кажется, напутствие, обещание следить и оберегать, чтобы завершить церемонию, но он не мог. Ему передали ребенка, и он держал его неловко и явно неправильно, а малыш все улыбался и тянул к нему ручки. В горле мгновенно пересохло, колени подкашивались. Паника накатывала волнами. Снейп через силу хрипло выдавил из себя клятвы и сразу же вернул младенца матери. Сверкнув глазами в сторону главы семейства, Снейп прошипел так, чтобы больше никто не услышал: «Вы этого добивались, Поттер? Прекрасно!». Резко развернувшись, Снейп занял свое место. За спиной раздались неуверенные шепотки, и он повернул голову на звук, мечтая лично утопить в котле каждого, кто будет достаточно смел и остроумен, чтобы прокомментировать этот момент.

Северус Снейп аппарировал домой, едва дождавшись окончания церемонии. Паника пополам с ненавистью накрыла новой волной, он рухнул в кресло и сильно ударился о подлокотник.

***

И проснулся, шипя от боли в руке. Снейп неуверенно отогнал остатки сна, и в голове медленно начало проясняться. Он смутно помнил, как вчера неудачно споткнулся о кота, когда нес в лабораторию свой подарок, новый котёл, — он не доверял магии в таких вопросах. А потом, кажется, Поттер поил его «Костеростом» и фиксировал руку, чтобы не тревожить предплечье. И потом он неприкаянно ворочался полночи, прежде чем липкий противный сон наконец сморил его. Действительно. 

В комнате царил уютный полумрак. Несколько солнечных лучей пробивались через тяжёлые шторы. Снейп из-под ресниц посмотрел, как заворочался под боком Поттер, и провел здоровой рукой по непослушным волосам, успокаивая. Тот затих и пододвинулся ближе. Снейп только усмехнулся. 

Какой старый кошмар. Кажется, подобные страхи действительно преследовали его, но с тех пор минуло три десятка лет. Он прошел войну, смерти и предательства, перенес кому и долгое восстановление. Тогда Поттер от скуки таскался к нему в палату в Мунго, не зная, что делать со своей жизнью. Спустя столько лет они вместе нашли свой путь. Снейп закрыл глаза и зарылся носом в его волосы. 

«Поттер. Надеюсь, у тебя хватит ума не сбегать, чтобы жениться на всех Уизли разом, — подумал он прежде, чем вновь уснуть. В их единственный общий выходной даже вечно голодный кот не мог помешать им проспать до обеда. — И тем более не называть ребенка Альбус Северус».


End file.
